Galaxy Mob
The Galaxy mob was found in mid-Janaury 2013 by two abandon meerkats. Their territory was close to the edge of the monitored area, but they gradually expanded their territory over time and their numbers. Dominant Pair Genex a'''nd '''Vinah were the only members in the mob so both established dominance. Siri attempted to overthrow Vinah, but failed. Maniac too attempted to overthrow Genex, but failed aswell. Vinah was injured during a confrontation against the DarkBright mob and was overthrown by her litter-sister Siri. But eventually, Vinah injuries has healed and successfully overthrown her litter-sister Siri. Current Members The Galaxy Mob have 29 members as of late-August 2015. Vinah (VTHF012) Dominant Female Genex (VWLM009) Dominant Male Siri (VTHF013) Astro (VGYM001) Cosmos (VGYF002) Aurora (VGYF005) Cosmic (VGYM006) Electra (VGYF007) Nova (VGYF008) Iris (VGYF009) Luna (VGYF010) Orion (VGYM011) Altair (VGYM012) Perseus (VGYM013) Estrella (VGYF014) Astra (VGYF015) Divina (VGYF018) Proteus (VGYM019) Ariel (VGYF020) Vega (VGYM022) Miranda (VGYF023) Fay (VGYF024) Gemini (VGYF025) Appollo (VGYM026) Elera (VGYF027) Titania (VGYF029) Ceres (VGYF030) Draco (VGYM031) Triton (VGYM032) Polaris (VGYM037) Carina (VGYF039) Belinda (VGYF040) History Mid-January 2013: '''Galaxy was formed. '''Vinah and Genex became the dominant pair. Early-February 2013: Vinah became pregnant. March 2013: Genex chased away a roving male from another mob. Early-April 2013: Vinah gave birth to Astro (VGYM001), Cosmos (VGYF002), Comet (VGYM003), Leo (VGYM004). Late-May 2013: Vinah '''became pregnant again. '''Early-Late June 2013: Group went missing, possibly did a den move. Late-July 2013: '''Group reappeared in '''Early-July 2013, Vinah's '''litter-sister named '''Siri had join the group, Vinah gave birth to Aurora (VGYF005), Cosmic (VGYM006),' Electra (VGYF007)',' Nova (VGYF008).' Early-Late August 2013: Vinah '''became pregnant again, '''Genex chased away his litter-brother Maniac from the group. Early-September 2013: Maniac managed to join the group and mated with Siri. Early-Mid October 2013: Vinah gave birth to Iris (VGYF009), Luna (VGYF010), Orion (VGYM011). Siri '''became pregnant, '''Maniac attempted to take male dominance, but failed. Early-Mid November 2013: Vinah '''became pregnant. Maniac left the group and never returned. '''Early-December 2013: Siri '''gave birth to '''Altair (VGYM012), Perseus (VGYM013), Estrella (VGYF014), Astra (VGYF015). Early-Late January 2014: Vinah 'gave birth to '(VGYF016), (VGYM017), Divina (VGYF018). Burrow was raided by the DarkBright Mob. (VGYF016) and (VGYM017) were killed, Divina (VGYF018) '''survived with minor injuries. '''Late-February 2014: Group territory gradually expanded over time after the raid. Vinah became pregnant again. Mid-March 2014: Siri '''was evicted by Vinah.' '''Mid'-'Late-April 2014: Siri '''was allowed back into the group,' Vinah gave birth to Proteus (VGYM019), Ariel (VGYF020),(VGYF021). '''Early-Mid-May 2014: (VGYF021) died shortly after birth. Vinah became pregnant again. Late-June 2014: Galaxy Mob have a encounter with the DarkBright Mob. Mid-Late July 2014: '''Group did a den move away from the '''DarkBright Mob, Vinah gave birth to Vega (VGYM022), Miranda (VGYF023), Fay (VGYF024), Gemini (VGYF025). Early-August 2014: Siri became pregnant by a DarkBright male. Vinah became pregnant again. Early-Late September 2014: Genex '''and his sons chased away multiple rovers from the group. '''Late-October 2014: Siri gave birth to''' Appollo (VGYM026), Elera (VGYF027) (VGYM028). Vinah gave birth to Titania (VGYF029), Ceres (VGYF030), Draco (VGYM031),Triton (VGYM032). (VGYM028) died shortly after birth. '''Mid-Late November 2014: Galaxy Mob had fought against DarkBright, Galaxy Mob won. Vinah was injured and lost her dominant position to her litter-sister Siri. Late-December 2014: Siri became pregnant again. Galaxy '''mob expanded their territory near the river. '''Early-January 2015: Galaxy '''encounter a new mob around their territory called the '''Mega Shark Mob. Vinah recovers from her injuries. Late February 2015: Siri gave birth to (VGYM033), (VGYM034), (VGYF035), (VGYF036). '''After giving birth, '''Siri was overthrown by Vinah '''and had her litter killed. '''Early-Mid March 2015: Vinah became pregnant again, Siri mated with a rover from the Mega Shark Mob. Siri became pregnant soon afterwards. Early-April 2015: Siri was evicted from the mob. Galaxy Mob had multiple encounters with the Mega Shark Mob '''and lost many confrontations. '''Mid-Late May 2015: Vinah gave birth to Polaris (VGYM037), Sirius (VGYM038), Carina (VGYF039),Belinda (VGYF040). Siri '''gave birth in a bolthole and had to abandon the litter. '''Early-June 2015: Vega (VGYM022) was bitten by a Cape Cobra, Siri was allowed back into the group. Early-Mid July 2015: Vega (VGYM022) 'recovered from the cobra bite. ' Astro (VGYM001), Comet (VGYM003), Leo (VGYM004) '''went roving, only Astro (VGYM001) returned back to the group. '''Vinah became pregnant again. Mid-Late August 2015: Sirius (VGYM038) was killed by a bird of prey during foraging. Galaxy Mob did a den move away from the '''Mega Shark Mob '''and the nearby predators. Category:Meerkat Mobs